Monster's Fire
by viridianaln9
Summary: Everyone knows who she is and expects that she has no feelings. The thing is she does and those feelings had been burning for on High-Flyer the moment they met. It has been a few years since that first meeting and has never done anything about those feelings. Feelings she doesn't think he returns. Deciding it's time to move on(Longer Summary Inside) Destruction Family Seies.
1. The Draft

**Monster's Fire **

_Summary_:_**Everyone knows who she is and expects that she has no feelings. The thing is she does and those feelings had been burning for on High-Flyer the moment they met. It has been a few years since that first meeting and has never done anything about those feelings. Feelings she doesn't think he returns. Deciding it's time to move on, she wants to but will he let her especially with the backup he has or will she move on to someone else. Evan Bourne X Ileana, Keon X Beth, Randy X Solange, Kane X Roxanne and Undertaker X Aubrey.**_

Note: **This is Ileana's story. So I hope you guys like it. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or the theme song that goes to Natalie Kills. I only own Ileana, Keon, Solange, Luna, Roxanne and Aubrey.**

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Bi****o**

**Name:** Ileana Jacobs (aka) Dark Princess

**Hair/Eye Color:** Dark Brown/ Dark Green

**Height:** 5'5

**Description:** Ileana has grown to be a very beautiful Diva and very over protected by her Dad and Uncle. Her body is tone, a natural tan. Her hair is all the way to her waist and wavy. Outside the ring she tends to wear nice clothes and suits. In the ring she varies from short, to tights and even skirts the thing that stays the same are the off the shoulder shirts. She wears elbow pads and gloves; around her neck she wears the necklace that Taker gave her on her tenth birthday.

**Things You Need To Know:** Ileana is serious and a bookworm, she is able to draw very well and she does it as a hobby. In the beginning of her entrance twin lightning hits the entrance ramp. She still holds Undertaker's Urn in her possession. She has been Divas Champion.

**Finisher Name:** Fire Keeper (a fireman's carry turned into a face-buster)

**Theme Song:** Wonderland by Natalie Kills

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREKA, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Monster's Fire**

**Chapter One: The Draft **

_Monday Night Raw _

It was that time of year again. The time of the year in which the WWE landscape changed through the two brands and it made everyone nervous. Ileana was nervous too and not because of the possible change. It had been a long time since she was a kid and using baseball bats and everything in her world had changed her cousin had married and had a child; her brother had married and was going to be a father soon. She on the other hand was still alone. It wasn't like she minded being alone everyone thought it just suited her, the _'Dark Princess'_ as she was dubbed the moment she stepped in the ring. But there was a part of her that did want a relationship problem was the person she wanted the relationship with could never look at her like that. He would only look at her as a friend or worst as Kane's little girl.

Sometimes it made her feel silly because she had held onto that torch since she was eighteen. She was twenty-five now and she had always believed in love at first sight but it seemed like the world didn't want them together. She had tried, she was not raised to be a coward and she had tried to talk to him. But every time something stopped her. She had to come to the conclusion that she had to move on because it wasn't healthy.

"Ileana come on we have to see who got drafted." She looked up to see Kaitlyn looking her way.

"Going." She said.

Everyone in the locker room was waiting there for the next draft pick. Randy had been first pick to go to Raw so she was kind of sad considering she wouldn't be seeing her family often.

"Whose fight is next?" Ileana asked.

"Evan and Wade Barrett." Kaitlyn told her. Ileana looked at the screen. She didn't see how Natalya and Kaitlyn looked at her. They were some of her closest friends and knew that she had a crush on Evan because it was noticeable at the way she looked at him.

"Evan looks great doesn't he?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yeah, he does." Ileana said.

"So are you going to ask him out?" Natalya asked. Ileana looked at both of them.

"No." she shook her head. "I think it's time for me to move on from that particular train, I don't know maybe give one of the other's guys a chance." Ileana told them. Natalya looked at her and was shocked.

"Alright, well let's see who gets drafted." Kaitlyn said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match: Evan Bourne vs. Wade Barrett _

"**We have returned Ladies and Gentleman to another match for the draft pick."** Cole said.

"**That's right; Evan has to win this one for Raw since Smack-Down already took two picks."** King said.

"**Huh, Wade is going to win."** JBL said.

"**Don't be so sure."** King said.

The first one to come out was Evan and he was cheered by the crowd like no one else. He got into the ring and waited for his opponent. Wade came out and he was booed.

The ref rang the bell and they went into a grapple Evan hit Wade behind the legs so he could get advantage and then he did the hurricarana. Wade went down and Evan did a flip on him taking Wade by surprise.

Wade got back up and threw Evan into the turnbuckle and went at him, but Evan raised his legs and hit him in the face. Wade went down and Evan got up on the turnbuckle and did a leg drop on him.

"**Go Evan."** King said.

"**Go Wade."** JBL said.

Wade was about to get Evan, but he reversed and threw Wade into the ground. Evan got up on the turnbuckle and did the Shooting Star Press on him and went for the pin.

1...2...3…and the match was over.

"**Woo, Go Evan and now we have the pick."** Cole said.

"**I could hurt you Cole."** JBL said. Evan waited in the ring as the choice came and when it did people were screaming.

"**We got the Dark Princess herself on Raw now."** King said.

"**Oh no that means the twins are together, we have half of the Destruction Family in Raw now."** Cole said.

"**Ha, things should get interesting."** King said. In the ramp the twin lightning hit and Ileana came out as they threw her a Raw shirt. She looked at the ring and smile before she looked at the crowd. Evan was in shock but he couldn't help but smile as well.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_After The Show _

Ileana was in the cafeteria when Keon came and swept her off her feet.

"Little sister is good to have you here." He told her. Ileana chuckled.

"Well is good to see you too, how is Beth?" she asked. He put her down and looked at her.

"Great, the baby is growing." He told her and Ileana couldn't help but smile, his brother looked so happy and people would be surprised.

"That's great. She told him.

#

In another place John kept looking at Evan.

"This has to be a sign from up there-_he was pointing to the ceiling-_ that you have to make a move." John said. Evan smiled but looked somewhere else.

"It can also be a sign for me not to do anything, Randy and Keon are here and they are both protective of her." Evan said.

"Ah come on, okay sure Ileana is the baby of the family, but you have been tip-toeing around that line since almost seven years, that's even worse than Randy." John said.

"When I met her I didn't know she was Kane's daughter." Evan told him.

"So that's the problem that she's Kane's daughter." John demanded.

"No!" Evan said. "What if she doesn't feel the same?"

"Well at-least you tried." John said. "If I were you, I wouldn't want to live in the _'what if's' _with Ileana, she is worth the fight."

"I'm going to get murdered by the Destruction Family." Evan said with a smile and John knew he had won.

"I saw that smile, plus Roxanne, Aubrey, Solange and probably Keon like you." John said. "You just have to prove that you actually deserve to be around her."

"Why haven't you tried to get with her at all; they would probably approve of you easily?" Evan asked. John looked at Evan and smiled, he knew Evan was a bit suspicious I mean he was the godfather of Randy's daughter with Ileana. They had dated for over a year but it didn't work out, not with him having feelings for Mickie and she having feelings for Evan. They were best friends.

"I'm in love with my girlfriend." John told him.

"But if you wante…" John cut him off with a smack over the head.

'Trust me Evan, if I wanted to get Ileana with me, I would have done it the moment she turned twenty-one and I would probably have pulled a Randy and get her to marry me in Vegas." John told him though she was twenty one when they dated, but Evan didn't need to know that.

"That isn't funny, John." Evan said.

"It is when you're looking for excuses not to date her." John said, and then he got serious. "Evan I think you have a chance and if you don't take it, someone is you've seen the guys that want to go out with her." Evan looked to the other side he didn't really want to listen to that, he knew guys talked he knew who wanted to go out with Ileana. "We're talking Miz-who kissed her- , Cody, and most importantly Sheamus and I know for a fact those two actually dated so out all three of them Sheamus is your biggest competition."

"What do you mean they dated?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, few months ago, he asked and she said yes. I don't think it worked out but Stephen is one stubborn son of a bitch." John said.

"I'll think about it." Evan said getting his stuff and getting out of the locker room.

#

Later Natalya saw Randy and walked up to him.

"Randy." she said.

"Yeah." He asked.

"Ileana is planning on moving on so I suggest you get Bourne to hurry." She says and walks away.

Randy looks at the empty spot she left before getting his cell-phone out.

"Hello, Randy is something wrong?" Solange asks from the other side.

"Ileana is planning on moving on, she told Natalya and she told me."

"Oh, I'll get our Cupids on the line see what we can do?" Solange tells him but stays quiet for a few minutes. "What if, Ileana doesn't want Evan anymore?"

"Well that would be his bad luck." Randy says.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the first chapter. I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Family Matters

**Monster's Fire **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I want to thank **_**Cena's baby doll, Kane09lisa, Viper Cena Fan and Nancy**_** for the reviews. Okay so I am going to begin the chapter as a tribute if you guys have read all the stories of this family you know exactly who I am talking about. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Ileana, Keon, Solange, Roxanne, Aubrey, Luna and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINEBREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Monster's Fire**

**Chapter 2: Family Matters **

It was that time of the year. Now it seemed bigger the group that came but it still didn't change. The grave-site was old really old now and each and every one of the family members had forgiven anything that had been done to them. Everyone left a bouquet of flowers on his grave

"He was my grandpa?" Luna asked.

"Yes, your Great-Grandpa." Solange answered with a smile. Keon and Ileana smiled down at the grave.

"Do you guys want a moment alone?" Keon asked his Uncle and Father.

"Yes." Taker answered.

"We'll wait for you in the car." Ileana told them. Roxanne and Aubrey squeezed their husband's hands and gave them a soft smile before leaving them alone with their Father.

"We really wish you could be here to see our family." Kane said.

"You would have really loved them seeing all of us like this." Taker told him. They stood quietly and they just smiled before walking to their family. It felt right to visit their Father or the man they consider their Father.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Monday Night Raw _

Ileana was walking in the backstage and she was really excited, she was going to have a match, she was pretty sure it was going to be with her brother and that was something she was looking forward too. She didn't notice one of the cupids looking at her and they both had walkie-talkies in their hands.

"I saw her already." Triple H said.

"Roger that Long Nose." Shawn said, Triple H looked at his walkie-talkie.

"Long Nose?" he says.

"You are Long Nose; I'm Sexy-Beast." Shawn said.

"Why do you have to be Sexy-Beast?" Triple H asked.

"Fine you can be Sexy-Beast." Shawn told him.

"Well you can't be Long Nose." Triple H told him. "Anyways I saw her and she is going toward Keon."

"Got it." Shawn said.

#

Ileana got to Keon's locker room and knocked on the door. She heard a sound a pain and she went in to see Keon laying there. She ran to his side.

"What happened, who did this?" she said.

"It's just a sprain sis." Keon told her. "I won't be able to be in our match."

"It doesn't matter, let's go to the trainers." She tells him and helps him up. They walked together and went to the trainers to get him checked.

#

"Keon?" Doctor Marlon asked him and he sat down.

"Ile go out and try to find a partner there is no way you're missing your first match." Keon told her and Ileana looked at him not sure, but Keon looks ta her. "Go!"

"Fine, Dr. Marlon keep me posted please." Ileana told him.

She went out just to slam into someone. That someone caught her just in time; Ileana looked up and saw Evan looking at her.

"Hey, Evan." She told him.

"Hello Ileana." He told her and she would deny that she was melting on the inside because he was talking to her. This was so not working on her moving on routine.

"So are you hurt." She asked. Evan smiled at her and she tried to calm he heart down.

"No actually I was looking for you." He told her.

"Why?" she asked him and there was a small little part a little hope that she was trying to crush that maybe he was going to ask her out.

"I'm going to be your tag team partner since Keon got hurt." Evan told her.

"Oh." She said. "Okay." She noticed he hadn't let her go. Evan saw her gaze and let her go slowly.

"I'll see you out there." he told her.

"Okay." She told him and left toward her locker room.

#

Solange got inside the trainers with Randy and they looked at Keon.

"You okay?" Randy asked.

"I'm fine, did he tell her?" Keon asked.

"Yup." Solange said. Keon pinched the top of his nose with his fingers.

"I swear this better work." He told them.

"It will, they will have to bump on each other few times before they get it." Randy told him.

"He better not hurt her because if he does I will not even let my Father and Uncle go after him, I'll take care of him myself." Keon told him.

"Oh no you won't, I'll help you and I think Cena would like to help to." Randy told him.

"Does Evan know about Ileana and John?" Keon asked.

"No." Solange said.

"He's going to have to find out or I have a feeling if he doesn't know it will come bite them in the ass later." Keon said.

"We'll get to the bridge when we get there." Solange told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Evan waited for Ileana to come so they could get to their match together. He knew didn't know who he was fighting against and he didn't really care at the moment. He was rather excited; this would be the first time being in the same ring with Ileana alone with no one else there.

"Are you ready?" he turned around to see Ileana standing there and he held down a blush. Ileana was wearing a dark outfit, an off the shoulder shirt and some tights with black boots. His hair was up in a ponytail and her necklace that was famous now.

"Yes." He told her and she smiled at him.

"Well let's go." She said and they walked to the toward the stage.

#

_Match: Evan Bourne & Ileana vs. Layla & Christian _

"**We have arrived to an interesting Match ladies and gentleman."** Cole said.

"**Why is it interesting Cole, I think it's a great match."** King said.

"**I say it is interesting because we were supposed to see both the Wolf and the Dark Princess in action, all I can say I am thankful that isn't happening." **

"**Careful Cole we wouldn't want someone behind you."** King said. **"Anyways I can't wait for this match between AirBourne and the Dark Princess against Layla and Captain Charisma." **

"**I guess."** Cole said.

The first ones to come out were Layla and Christian getting cheers from the crowd. When Evan's music came out the crowd cheered and they exploded when Ileana came out as well.

"**Look at that."** King said.

"**It doesn't matter she is a menace."** Cole said.

They got into the ring and waited for the ref to ring the bell as they chose who would start the match. Ileana and Layla were going to be the first to start the match. The bell rang and they went into a grapple move, they were reversing until Ileana let go and slapped her. Layla slapped her back and Ileana grabbed her and did a side-slam on her. Ileana stomped on her a few times.

"**She is brutal."** Cole said.

Layla was able to get Ileana and drop her; Ileana flipped and did a dropkick on Layla. She went for an early pin.

1… and Layla kicked out. They were going at it, until Layla went to tag in Christian. Ileana flipped and went to tag in Evan.

Christian and Evan went at it and it was amazing movements.

"**Look at that."** King said.

'**They are insane."** Cole said.

"**This is the best."** King said.

As Christian and Evan flew to the outside of the ring. Christian slammed Evan into the steel steps. Christian tried to slam him into the pole but Evan reversed and hit him in the steel pole. Evan went in the ring and then went out to get Christian inside the ring. Evan got up in the turnbuckle and did an Air Bourne and landed it perfectly. He went for the pin.

1…2...3... And the match was over.

"**Evan and Ileana won."** King said.

"**Oh my god, no."** Cole said.

Ileana and Evan celebrated in the ring and hugged each other making the crowd go wild. They walked together toward backstage and both were excited.

"Great match out there." Evan said.

"Thanks you too." Ileana told him. Ileana was going to go and Evan wanted to stop her.

"Ileana!" he said. She turned around.

"Yes." She said.

"I'll see you later." He told her.

"Okay." She told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Photos

**Monster's Fire**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Nancy, Viper Cena Fan, Cena's baby doll and Kane09lisa **_**for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Ileana, Keon, Solange, Roxanne, Aubrey and Luna and other OC I bring.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Monster's Fire **

**Chapter 3: Photos **

Today they had to do a photo-shoot for the WWE Magazine she was going to be doing an interview and she was nervous. They had already done her hair, they made her ringlets puffier her eyes were smoky and it made her green yes pop out. On top she wore a crown of skulls it was rather creepy and cool at the same time.

"Ileana here's your outfit." One of the helpers told her.

"Thank-you very much." Ileana told him with a smile.

"You're welcome." He told her.

Ileana changed into the outfit and she gasped. The dress was black and skintight of the shoulders and reaching the middle of her thighs. The heels were going to be black gladiator style and black gloves that reached her elbows on was opened fingered and the other one wasn't. She wore her necklace and in the mirror her eyes seemed to be the only thing in color.

"We're ready for you." They told her.

Ileana walked out and she could feel people looking at her. She got into the shoot and the scene was awesome. It showed the Dark Princess side of her. There was a throne was made of skulls and horns on the top the skulls were white making contrast with her outfit. She didn't even know how they got their wolves but they did and they were both sitting down in the chair with their own black armor covering their faces and torso.

"Ready?" they asked her. They helped her to the throne and she looked at them, she breathed in and the pictures began to get taken. It was a very different feeling from anything else.

"Look at that beauty Ricardo." Alberto said. Evan who was walking by wasn't really going to pay attention until.

"She's Kane's daughter." Ricardo told him.

"It not matters, she is still beautiful." Alberto told him. "I think I will ask her out."

Evan looked up and his breathed caught Ileana looked beautiful. She always did but wow, the change was so different. He had to remember that it wasn't Ileana at the moment but the Dark Princess it seemed everyone in the Destruction Family had two identities in their lives. It burned him that Alberto was saying that.

The photo-shoot ended and Alberto got close to Ileana.

"Hello, Ileana is good to see you." He told her.

"Hi, Alberto." She said with a smile. He grabbed her hand lightly.

"I was wondering if you would do me the honor of going to dinner with me?" he asked. Ileana looked at Alberto.

"Um…okay." She said. Moving on was something right and Alberto wasn't a bad guy he was nice.

"Great I'll pick you up at 8 tonight." He told her.

"I'll see you then." She told him. He bent down and kissed her cheek and left with Ricardo at his side. She was going to walk to change when she saw Evan her heart doubled in time and he seemed kind of angry. She got close and grabbed his shoulder. "Are you alright Evan?" she asked him.

Evan looked at Ileana; she had just asked him if he was _'Alright'_ how could he be alright if she was going on a date with Alberto Del Rio. "Fine." He really wished she hadn't asked because she didn't know she was the problem.

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

"Yes, don't worry about me good luck on your date." Evan told her. Something in her heart clenched at that.

"Thank-you." She told him. Her eyes seemed sad and Evan grabbed her hand and she stopped to look at him.

"I'm really fine thank-you for asking, I have a lot in my mind." He told her.

"Oh, if you need to talk you know you can talk to me." she told him.

"I like someone." He blurted out. Ileana felt her heart break at that she put her family nothing-is-the-matter face and looked at him. Evan was kind of shock that he blurted it out.

"Oh she must be a lucky girl." Ileana told him.

"I've liked her for a while and I haven't been able to tell her." he told her.

"You should tell her, bet you would make her happy."

"I don't think she would accept me." Evan told her.

"Well you won't know if you don't try, well I have to go." She told him and walked away a bit fast.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Ileana was getting ready for her date. She wore a blue dress with silver heals and her hair up.

"You're going to have a good time with Alberto." She told herself. Well she really wanted to believe it. Evan liked someone else and she had to accept that. She breathed in got her shall before hearing a knock on her door. She went to open it and had a smile on her face.

"Hey Al….Evan." she said.

"Ileana." He said.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I…I need to talk to you." He told her. She was going to let him in but Alberto came.

"Ileana ready for our date?" He said.

"Uh…"

"She is." Evan told him.

"I thought you wanted to talk to me." she said.

"It can wait." He told her.

"Let's go Ileana." Alberto told her. Ileana looked at Evan before going for her bag and grabbing Alberto's forearm.

"I'll see you later." Ileana told Evan. Evan nodded and saw her leave.

#

Alberto took her to a very nice restaurant and she had to smile.

"Do you like Italian?" he asked her.

"Yes, I do." she told him. They sat down and they ordered their food.

"You know I thought you were dating someone." He told her.

"Oh no." she said.

"Because no one interesting." He said.

"The opposite to interesting." She said with a laugh and he laughed too.

They ate and her mind kept going to Evan and it was so bad because it wasn't supposed to go there. Alberto was nice but man was it hard. She didn't know someone was monitoring the date.

"They are just talking." John said in the walkie-talkie.

"Ileana is so going to kill us if she sees us." Mickie said who had been gladly pulled into the movement.

"I know." Solange said from the walkie-talkie.

"The food is great." Shawn said.

"Shawn stop eating the food." Triple H said.

"But is good, who said we couldn't eat." Shawn said. "Plus if Alberto tries to kiss her I get to throw food."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

NOTE: **I hope you guys like the chapter don't forget to review.**


	4. Changes

**Monster's Fire **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Guest and Cena's baby doll **_**for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Ileana, Keon, Solange, Roxanne, Aubrey and Luna.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Monster's Fire**

**Chapter 4: Changes **

Ileana and Alberto were walking back up to her room. She had a great time she couldn't deny that but like everything else something was missing.

"Did you have fun?" Alberto asked.

"Yeah." Ileana said.

"Great, I'll see you later than I guess." He told her.

"Okay." They stood at her door and he bent down to give her a kiss in the cheek. "I think I know what or who was in your mind." He whispered. "You should tell him how you feel."

"What?" Ileana told him.

"I like you, but if I ask you out I want to be sure you care for me." Alberto told her and left her there. Ileana went inside her room and Alberto left.

As Alberto walked in the hallway he turned around and he glared at the group that was not really good at hiding.

"I'm not going to date her until he makes his move." he said and moved out of the place leaving Shawn and Mickie looking at him wide eyed. As Alberto went inside the elevator Evan climb out of it. Alberto didn't tell him anything and moved inside.

Evan breathed in, he had to do it. She was going to reject him but he was going to try the first time. He walked the hallway until he got to the door. He didn't even notice Shawn and Mickie.

"Bourne is in the Princess Chambers, I repeat Bourne is in the Princess Chambers." Shawn said.

"What!" Keon said.

"He just knocked on the door." Mickie told him.

#

Ileana changed into her pajamas and was about to watch some TV when someone knocked on her door. She opened the door and standing there was Evan.

"Hey Evan." She told him.

"Hi." He told her. "So can I talk to you?"

"Sure come in." Ileana told him. Evan walked inside and she closed the door. Ileana felt her heart do double time.

"So, what can I help you with." She asked. Evan didn't know where to start in anything.

"Um…I don't know where to start." Evan told her.

"Is it about, what you told me?" Ileana said. "Did she tell you yes?" Evan looked at her and just decided there. Evan got closer to the door where Ileana was plastered to.

"Evan." She whispered. Evan touched her cheek and looked into her green eyes.

"Don't hate me." he whispered to her and pulled her to him before he kissed her. Ileana froze as Evan kissed her. Evan felt her being frozen and he was about to pull away when Ileana kissed him back. Evan moved his hand so he could wrap his arm around her waist. Ileana wrapped her arms around his neck. He nipped at her lower lip before she opened it and their tongues touched and they kissed and kissed. Evan pulled away and put his forehead on top of hers.

"Evan…You I thought." She said.

"I was talking about you." He told her.

"Oh." She said.

"Yeah." He told her.

"Why now?" she asked him.

"I didn't want to lose you, and you were right I needed to give it a try." He told her.

"Really?" she said.

"Yes, I think I've waited too long, I didn't think you would like me."

"Oh." She told him. "I don't think it would have been that long." She told him with a smile and Evan kissed her again.

"I liked you since the day I met you."

"Evan we met when I was eighteen." Ileana told him and her heart was beating fast. He was telling her what she had felt all this time.

"I freaked out because you were Kane's daughter." He told her.

"No…" Ileana said. "Don't tell me that it really can't be true." Evan looked at her and looked into her eyes.

"I sent you a bear and a rose for Valentines a few years ago." He told her and Ileana looked at him.

"That was you." She told him.

"Yes." He told her. "Believe me I have love you for a very long time."

"Love." Ileana told him.

"Yes, love." He told her and Ileana didn't know what to say. So she kissed him and pulled him close.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
